narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Karura
Karura (迦楼羅, Karura) is the personal summon of Kizuna Uchimoto and Akemi, as well as a messenger hawk of Ōkamigakure. Years later, he becomes Akemi's assistant. Background At a certain point, Karura was found, having a broken wing, by Tadashi who took care of him until he healed. Later the hawk was trained as a messenger for long-distance communications. Kizuna also made a summoning contract with him, as well as Akemi. Personality Karura has a very calm and almost pleasant disposition most times. He likes to be caressed by Kizuna under his neck or on the head and sometimes likes to stay on her right shoulder. He does not want to be treated like a common pet and always reminds Akemi this, while he bitting her. However, he is sometimes rather comedic and has the mannerisms of a smart aleck. After he is summoned he greets people by saying "Yo", but he also uses this word in any type of sentence. Appearance Karura looks like a normal hawk. He has brown plumage and golden eyes with black pupils. He has his beak and his legs golden and the inside of his wings is beige. On his right leg he has a scarlet string, which Kizuna says that is a propitious remedy to protect the wearer from danger. When on missions, Karura carries on his back a brown message bag held by a strap around his neck. Abilities As Tadashi says, Karura is the village's most fastest messenger bird. He has a sharp vision, as shown in Part I, when he saw immediately Tomoko among the other shinobi and kunoichi. Karura also possesses a great memory, being able to recognize the kunoichi only after he saw her photo one time. During Part I, he displayed the ability to detect and extract explosive tags hidden in walls and during the timeskip Karura shown general knowledge about medical ninjutsu. Part I Chūnin Exam Arc The hawk was summoned by Kizuna to deliver a message from the fifth head village to Tomoko Higure in Konohagakure. He accepted the task immediately and took off to the village, after he saw a photo of the kunoichi in order to recognize her. Once there, he quickly distinguished the woman between some other shinobi and kunoichi and handed her the message, saying that is from the leader. After this, Karura flew back to his home village, where he was welcomed with a piece of fresh meat by his owner. Trap Master Arc While team Kizuna was assigned on a mission in Konoha, the leader summoned Karura in order to help Konoha 11 to safely remove the explosive tags. During timeskip During timeskip, Karura helped the the fifth head village to deliver different messages from Ōkamigakure to the other villages and also was assigned in different recon missions. He also helped Akemi in her medical ninjutsu trainings, explaining her every step she had to do, when Kizuna was busy. At a certain point, when he pissed Pāru with his jokes he was to be eaten by the ninken, but was saved quickly by Kizuna and Maya. Post-Part II Epilogue Years later, Karura would assist Akemi as a "nurse", bringing her the bandages and the surgical instruments, which she requires. He also would help in lifting patients' moods with his jokes, giving them hope. Trivia *''"Karura"'' (迦楼羅) is the Japanese name for "Garuda". *He usually makes dry jokes. *His favourite food is fresh meat. References *Karura is an Summon created for the Naruto RPC Universe by xMayaXD *Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Category:FINAL Category:Summoning